


ART: Undoing

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: X-Men Art [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Logan having sex on a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> This is done in Prismacolor markers with GIMP enhancements. 
> 
> Kurt and Logan belong to Marvel/Disney.


End file.
